


Cisco needs some love

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, I'm working on watching more of it, Kissing, Misltoe, More tags will be add as I write more, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Star Trek vs Star Wars, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a book of one shots with Cisco and an OC of mine named Hazel Briggs.  I don't know how to summarize anything, just read this and find out what it's about.(On hold)





	1. Chapter 1

Cisco was drumming his fingers along to a Christmas song, Last Christmas to be exact, looking over Barry’s vitals, when a coffee was set next to his computer. “Thought you could use it.” Cisco looked up and smiled at Caitlin who smiled back as she took her seat next to him. Cisco turned back to the computer screen and grabbed a rogue lollipop and started to suck on it.

A loud crash was heard behind them, both of them turn to the source of the sound. Cisco and Caitlin turned to find Hazel getting up and gathering all of the Christmas decorations on the floor.

She looked up and waved at them, then looked at the mess around her, then back up the them. “A little help?” Hazel asked sheepishly. Cisco gave her a small smile and nodded his head. He turned to Caitlin, “Watch over Barry?” Caitlin nodded and Cisco knelt down to help.

“So, Hazel,” Cisco started as he collected the last of the decorations, “Why’d you bring in the decorations?” Hazel set her decorations down on her work table and turned towards Cisco. “This place just seemed too bare. Since Ronnie went off with Dr. Martin, us not trusting Harrison that much, and the chaos that is Barry’s love life, I thought we could use some joy in this place.” Hazel finished shrugging her shoulders and started to run threw what she brought.

Cisco listened as Hazel talked, watching the way her hands moved around so vividly, and how her eyes glistened with excitement. Man he had it bad. “Need help setting them- Is that a death star!?!” Hazel giggled (Giggled!?) as he said this. “Yes it is Solo,” Hazel handed it to him, “And yes, you may help, I won’t be able to hang some stuff without you.” Cisco looked at the death star in his hands then back at the amazing woman in front of him. 

~Time Skip brought to you by the really bad sexual tension that’s about to happen~

As they were finishing up Cisco noticed Hazel hanging something in the entryway “Haze?” Cisco called. “Hm?” Hazel answered not fully looking at him. “Let me do that.” Cisco said as he grabbed what was in her hands, not really paying attention to it. 

He hanged it and looked over at Hazel, only then realizing how close to her he was. Hazel looked up at the thing he hung. Cisco did too: it was mistletoe. Now Cisco was blushing as well and so was Hazel. He looked back at Hazel as she kept looking at the mistletoe.

As she was distracted by the mistletoe, he finally got a good look at her. The way her whole outfit was Christmas themed. Her Christmas sweater saying, “Elf you” and her skirt with strings of Christmas lights all around it, her red and green striped thigh high socks, and her hair was held up by a red bow. He was so screwed.

As Hazel stopped focusing on the mistletoe and focused on Cisco she saw something in his eyes that she couldn’t place. “Cisco…” She breathed out as Cisco made eye contact with her. “You guys going to kiss, or can I get through?” Barry said, startling Cisco and Hazel away from each other. 

“I gotta go anyway, so, yeah, I’m just gonna, yeah.” Hazel stumbled out as she went over to her work table and started to tinker the first thing she saw. Cisco watched as she walked back, he sighed as she started to work. “Cisco, dude, you gotta do something about this.” Barry said as he watched the two of them. Cisco started his nervous habit of crossing an arm around himself, and biting his fingernails on the other. “I know, I know, Barry. I’ll do something” Cisco said turning towards him. “You’ve been saying that for weeks, Cisco.” Barry took a step towards his friend. 

“I’ll do something eventually, just give me time.” Cisco said as he sat down and started to tinker with his new addition to Barry’s (his) suit. Barry sighed as he looked between his friends. They both stole glances at each other every so often. Barry shook his head and walked over Caitlin, who was waving him over.


	2. The Reason I Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little thing about how team flash met Hazel!

“What the hell?” Cisco mumbled as he set down his take out to look as his screen.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asked, leaning over Cisco’s shoulder.

Cisco leaned back and pointed towards the screen. “Watch this area.” 

The screen was showing a infrared version of the city. There was a section that was going crazy, like there was a fire.

“Is it a fire?” Caitlin asked as she sat down.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s too small and irregular to be a fire. If you watch, it comes and goes.” Cisco said as Caitlin typed away to a computer. 

“What’s going on, guys?” Barry said over the intercom.

“I need you to go to the,” Cisco typed something, “warehouse off of 9th.”

“Got it.” Barry said as he started headed that way.

“What’s wrong with the place?”

“There’s some irregular fire going on there and we need you to see if there’s anything wrong.” Caitlin answered as she brought up Barry’s vitals. 

Barry stopped as he got to the warehouse. There were shelves of boxes and old trinkets all throughout the warehouse (I’m thinking like in warehouse 13) “Guys, I’m not seei-” Barry was interrupted as there was the sound of metal clinking against the shelves. “Barry?” Cisco and Caitlin asked. “One moment.” Barry said before he ran and found the course of the noise. 

There was someone in their early 20’s in a gray and black outfit dragging a gun against the shelves. “Hey!” Barry yelled out to the person. The person turned around, and gave him a death glare. They had silver hair and a bonicale looking thing over their eye. Barry opened his mouth to say something when the person brought their gun up and shoot at him. Barry moved to the side and watched the bullet hit the wall. 

He turned back to the person to find that the person was laying on the floor. Behind them a person in a red get up. They looked kinda like a pirate if you asked Barry. They had on a red coat with a red shirt with buckles and pockets everywhere. Their pants we almost identical to the shirt.. The person was putting their staff away as they inspected the person they hit. They reached down to their belt and grabbed out a pair a hand cuffs, a sticky note, and a pen. 

“Hey!” Barry yelled again. The person looked up at him. “You can go, this guy will be at your place soon enough.” They said threw their head piece. “Who are you?” Barry asked as he walked towards the person. The person locked the handcuffs and was writing on the sticky note. “That’s none your concern Barry Allen. You concern should be dealing with this guy before he wakes up.” They said as they put the sticky note on the guys head and grabbed Barry’s shoulder.

Before Barry could speak he was in start labs, with the criminal. He looked up and saw Cisco and Caitlin. No one talked for they were all too shocked by what had happened. “Do you know that person?” Cisco asked as he walked over to Barry and they took the person down to holding. 

“I don’t think so. How could someone know who I am under the suit? I mean, besides you guys.” Cisco chuckled at this. As they reached the cell he answered. “I don’t really know how someone could have figured it out. But, I do have one question. Why did you appear here in a cloud of fire?” “I don’t really know. The person said that I had bigger things to worry about, they placed their hand on my shoulder and poof I was here.” Barry said as they placed the guy in the cell. 

Barry notice the sticky note on the guys forehead. Barry grabbed it, “They also placed this on his forehead.” He said as he handed it to Cisco. “Briggs XXX-XXX-XXXX.” Cisco read. “A phone number!” Cisco and Barry said at the same time. They both ran back to lab and Cisco put the number into the computer. 

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked. “The mysterious person put a sticky note with a name and number on the guys forehead.” Barry answered. “And I’m putting it into the computer which can call the person and we’ll hear it over the speakers.” Cisco said as he put in the last number and they all heard a ringing. 

“Yes?” The same person from before said. They could hear clicking in the background as they answered. “Briggs?” Barry asked. “Yes.” They answered again. “It’s me, Barry, you have some questions to answer.”

“Yes I do.” More clicking. “Want to meet up?” They asked. “Yes.” Barry said. “Do you have a place in mind?” “Yes.” They said. Then a ball of fire appeared next to Cisco. It went away and in its place there was the person from before, but they didn’t have any of her gear from before. Instead she, it was a she, had on a high waisted blue skirt, slytherin thigh high socks, and a star trek shirt, with her red hair up in a high ponytail. She had a laptop bag with her as well. 

She looked at everyone then at Cisco. “Hi,” She said extending her arm out to him, “I’m Hazel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chill fellas I'm writing a part two to this

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a spelling or grammar error, please tell me, I won't mind!


End file.
